Odcinek 11
|-|Fabuła= frame|right Odcinek na francuskiej wersji gry miał premierę 24.08.2016r. Odcinek na polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 06.06.2017 |-|Solucja= Odcinek kosztuje około 3000 maany. Tłumaczenie tego: http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/guide-de-l-episode-a126244806 • Porozmawiaj z Karenn. Po drodze spotkacie: -Chrome (Stuletnia Wiśnia/Ogród Muzyki/Aleja Łuków) -Alajea (Kiosk Centralny/Ogród muzyki) -Valkyon (Kiosk Centralny/Aleja łuków) -Nevra (Kiosk Centralny/Aleja łuków) -Ezarel (Stuletnia Wiśnia/Park z fontanną) -Ewelein (Park z fontanną/Stuletnia wiśnia) -Karenn (Sala drzwi). Nie znajdziecie swojego WS • Dołącz do Karenn pod arkadami.(Jeśli zgodziliśmy się szpiegować razem z Karenn) Lub • Wyjdź z Kryształowej Sali zanim przyjdą pozostali.(Jeśli nie zgodziliśmy się szpiegować razem z Karenn) Pomimo wyboru i tak zostajemy. Schodzicie w dół w Sali Kryształu. (arkady są pod kryształem czy coś) A. (Chociaż przyznaję, że jednocześnie czuję się trochę podekscytowana, że mogę tak szpiegować ludzi...) +5 z Karenn B. (Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nas nie nakryją... Boj si nawet myśleć, jaką karę wymyśliłaby dla nas Miiko.) -5 z Karenn C. (Jeśli będę spokojna i będę cicho, to nie powinnam mieć żadnych problemów.) // • Wyjdź stąd... W prostym korytarzu spotkacie Nevrę, który was przyłapał... • Idź do pokoju i skonfrontuj się z Karenn. • Dowiedz się, co słychać u Ezarela, Valkyona i Nevry, a potem wróć do swojego pokoju. Możesz spotkać: -Alajea (Prosty korytarz) -Chrome (Kuźnia/Korytarz Straży) -Kero (Biblioteka/Kryształowa Sala) -Leiftan (Kryształowa Sala) -Ykhar (Laboratorium Alchemii) -Ezarel (Prosty korytarz) -Nevra (Korytarz strażników/Biblioteka) -Valkyon (Kuźnia/Spiżarnia) Gdy spotkamy chłopaków, możemy wrócić do pokoju, aby kontynuować odcinek. W trakcie monologu Gardienne pojawiają nam się opcje: A. (Niemniej jednak nie chcę splamić swoich rąk czyjąś krwią.) // B. (I dlatego muszę żyć dalej, nie dołując się przeszłością.) // C. I muszę przyznać, że z perspektywy czasu nie żałuję tego, co zrobiliśmy.) // Potem chcemy trenować, ale Jamon jest zajęty: A. (Może mimo wszystko powinnam sama poćwiczyć?) ILUSTRACJA Z LEIFTANEM UWAGA! Trening zaczyna się dość nagle, trzeba zachować czujność. B. (Skoro Jamon nie może mi teraz pomóc, lepiej będzie jak coś przekąszę. Minęło już południe, a ja jestem głodna.) • Trenuj DLA ILUSTRACJI Z LEIFTANEM TRZEBA UKOŃCZYĆ TRENING Z SUKCESEM!!! (przed czasem) • Zjedz coś. Po treningu, jeśli wcześniej zaproponowaliśmy Leiftanowi wspólny posiłek - przyjdzie do nas. W drodze powrotnej do KG możemy spotkać również Jamona (Aleja Łuków) i Kero (Kiosk). Na stołówce spotkamy Karenn i Chrome. Udaj się do Sali Drzwi i posłuchaj ogłoszenia. • Idź do swojego pokoju i przemyśl spokojnie to, czego się dowiedziałaś. Poprawne odpowiedzi: 1- Ren-Fenghuang 2- Chyba flet Hameln-Weser 3- Balenvia Potem Gardzia myśli o organizacjach. Wszystkie odp. są neutralne. • Zapytaj Purrala/Purroya o szczegóły misji. Nie wiem, od czego zależy. Ja miałam misję Purrala... Idziemy na targ • Poszukaj kwiatów wiśni, ognistych cytryn i drobnego piasku plaży Eel. Dla Purrala szukamy: - kwiatów wiśni (hm, no nie wiem, stuletnia wiśnia? XD) - "cytryn ognia" (brzeg/skraj lasu) - piasku (plaża, oczywiście) Dla Purroya szukamy: - lazurowego pigmentu - ciemny niebieski - słoiczek z eterycznym księżycem - taki w kształcie księżyca (o_O) - coś zielonego - kwaśny gaz W czasie poszukiwań, można spotkać następujące osoby: Valkyon, Purriry, Chrome, Ewelein, Nevra, Ezarel. • Zanieś wszystkie przedmioty Purralowi/Purroyowi Dostaniecie za to inkubator :3 • Udaj się do swojego pokoju i poczekaj, aż upłynie czas...? Spotkacie czarnego kota lub Alajeę. Z pokoju teleportuje was do stołówki. Potem możecie wybrać, czy chcecie nowy strój. DLA ILUSTRACJI TRZEBA GO KUPIĆ. • Znajdź Purriry, aby kupić nowy strój. Możecie się targować - zapytać o promocję z wczoraj. • Idź do swojego pokoju. Wracasz do pokoju, a potem idziesz powitać emisariuszy. Huang Hua to kobieta, ale wasze strzały i tak są neutralne. Potem wybieracie, do kogo podejść, co daje wam +5 lovo. • Zapytaj członków K.G. o Huang Hua i "Zifu'a".". -Alajea (park z fontanną / spiżarnia) -Karenn (ogród muzyczny) -Mery (korytarz strażników / Aleja łuków/ schronisko eal) -Karuto (korytarz strażników lub stołówka) -Cryllis (przychodnia) -Ykhar (kiosk/Aleja łuków). • Miiko chce cię widzieć w Kryształowej Sali! Idź tam. • Wyjdź z Kryształowe Sali i poczekaj aż Huang Hua skończy odpoczywać. Zastanawiacie się, co ze sobą zrobić. Możecie czytać lub trenować. Z solucji wynika, że i tak będziecie czytać. Kierując się na prosty korytarz będzie można odblokować monolog czy chcemy coś poczytać o Eldaryi czy też może chcemy potrenować. Trzeba zaznaczyć opcje z treningiem by móc odblokować ilustrację z Leiftanem. • Idź do biblioteki i dowiedz się czegoś więcej o portalach. Macie dwie książki do wyboru, to neutralne. I tak Feng Zifu wam przeszkodzi. Ponoć nie ma znaczenia, czy pobiegniecie od razu, czy najpierw chcecie skończyć swoje sprawy, ale ja wolałam się nie narażać i rzuciłam czytanie... • Idź do Kryształowej Sali, aby spotkać się z Huang Hua. • Zaprowadź Huang Hua do „pięknego i rześkiego” miejsca w okolicy K.G, ale nie idź w kierunku zewnętrznych równin! Chcecie iść do ogrodu. W sali drzwi otaczają was dzieci i Hua decyduje się przeczytać im historię. Potem spotkacie Ezarela, Kero, Nevrę i Valkyona. Huang Hua chce zostać w ogrodzie muzyki. • Zaprowadź Feng Zifu i Huang Hua na obiad. Po drodze mogą być Alajea i Ykhar. • Porozmawiaj trochę z chłopakami! (Szansa na odblokowanie "Męskiej rozmowy". Najpierw spotkacie Ykhar. Na targu odkrywacie biżuterię, pasującą do waszego stroju. A. (Nie mam nic do stracenia, rzucę na to okiem) ILUSTRACJE B. (Nie mam czasu do stracenia tutaj...) TRZEBA KUPIĆ DIADEM (174 maany). DLA ILUSTRACJI Z LEIFTANEM powiedz, że naszyjnik jest piękny, ale pomyśl, że byłaś ostatnio rozrzutna, więc go nie kupisz. Chcąc wrócić do sali drzwi, wpadniesz na Leiftana. A w tej sali spotkasz chłopaków. • Wróć do swojego pokoju. • Poczekaj na Huang Hua przed jej pokojem. W Korytarzu Straży. Wcześniej - przy wyjściu z pokoju, spotykamy Leiftana, który założy nam naszyjnik. ILUSTRACJA Z LEIFTANEM. • Pokaż okolice K.G. Najpierw idź na plażę, potem na skraj lasu. • Idź do Kryształowej Sali, aby wziąć udział w zebraniu, które zapowiada się... skomplikowane. • Pożegnaj się z Huang Hua. W sali drzwi możemy dowolnie skomentować reakcje ludzi - odpowiedzi neutralne. • Odprowadź Huang Hua do Wielkiej Bramy. ILUSTRACJA. KONIEC ODCINKA. |-|Rozmowy= Link do francuskich: http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/episode-11-c28764754 Leiftan ♥:Po prostu zapomniałem. A. Każdy posiłek jest ważny. Musisz się dobrze odżywiać, to podstawa! -5 B. Pominięcie posiłku od czasu do czasu to nic takiego. // C. Chcesz, żebyśmy kolejny posiłek poszli zjeść razem? +5 Valkyon ♥:Dlaczego miałoby nie być ze mną dobrze? A. Cóż... Wiem, że miałeś wcześniej wrócić do Kwatery... I dlatego się martwiłam. +5 B. Cóż, tak tylko... Byliście we trójkę, więc wydawało mi się, że to ni była łatwa misja. // C. Nie wiem, tak po prostu. -5 ♥:Dobrze, a ty? A. (Być może powinnam porozmawiać z nim o tym, co stało się wczoraj.) + lub // B. (Ostatecznie nie mam zbytnio ochoty poruszać tego tematu ponownie.) nie sprawdzone ♥:... A. (Interweniuj.) // B. (Ignoruj ich.) // ♥:Nie powinnaś wiedzieć... A. Stało się coś poważnego, przez co nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać? -5 B. Naprawdę chciałabym wiedzieć więcej o tobie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek, pewnego dnia będziesz gotów porozmawiać o tym ze mną, nie wahaj się... // C. (Mam ochotę go przytulić...) +5 Nevra ♥:... A. (Chyba mam ochotę go pocałować... Co mnie napadło?) + B. (Uwolniłam się z jego uścisku.) // ♥:A więc, aż tak ci mnie brakowało? A. Wcale! -5 B. Tak... trochę. +5 C. (Odwróciłam wzrok, nic więcej nie mówiąc.) // ♥:Przyszłaś, bo chcesz dostać klapsa? A. O tak... panie, byłam taka niegrzeczna. +5 B. To raczej ty zasługujesz na lanie. // C. Nevra, ciężko mi się z tobą dogadać... -5 ♥:... A. Pozwoliłoby to wprowadzić pewne regulacje dotyczące miejsc należących do was i rozwiązałoby problemy rewitalizacji. // B. Pozwoliłoby mi to wrócić do domu... -5 ♥:Ach Gardienne pewnie przyszłaś mnie poprzeć. Powiedz, że mój obecny strój ma klasę i jest doskonały w swej obecnej formie! A. Mógłbyś zadbać o swój wygląd, zwłaszcza, że jesteś Szefem Straży! -5 B. Tak, to prawda, i tak bardo ładnie wyglądasz. +5 C. (Wolę się w to nie mieszać, niezależnie od tgo, co powiem, pewnie i tak się pokłócą.) // ♥:No weź, nie rób tej miny... A. (Próbowałam udać uśmiech.) +5 B. "I przytul mnie"? Oto, co zamierzałeś powiedzieć. -5 C. Jest o co ją robić, znowu popełniłam gafę... // Ezarel ♥:... A. (Powinnam z nim o tym porozmawiać.) // B. (Lepiej zrobię, jeśli pozwolę temu płynąć.) // Znaczy, zdajemy się na los ♥:Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie nam ten niewybaczalny czyn powierzenia was takiej służącej. A. Jesteś prawdziwym kretynem! +5 B. Pan raczy wiedzieć... To właśmie ona prosiła o to, abym była do jej usług. -5 C. (Ignoruj Ezarela.) // ♥:... A. Oh, miałam cię za dobrego łucznika. -5 B. Nie wiedziałam, że byłeś łucznikiem. // C. Przyznaj, zrobiłeś to specjalnie. +5 ♥:Bardzo, trzymaj tak dalej i pewnego dnia będziesz miała szansę stać się częścią mojego kręgu wybranych. A. Więc być może powinnam przestać tak robić! +5 B. Nie, dziękuję, nie lubię być otoczona przez kretynów. -5 C. A jeśli zaoferuję ci miód, mogę być jego częścią mimo wszystko? // ♥:Cóż, tak. Koniec wakacji ♥ A. Ja z kolei nie próżnowałam! // B. Szkoda. Miałam nadzieję, że będę mieć jeszcze kilka dni spokoju. +5 C. Życie bez takiego ancymonka jak ty było dużo lepsze. -5 ♥:... A. Naprawdę jesteś zdolny uczulić go na kocimiętkę? +5 (w sensie zrobić z kota alergika) B. To nie jest miłe z twojej strony. // C. Ezarel, zawsze stara się zmienić twój świat na szalony(?). // Kero ♥:Ha ha, każdy ma swoje wady. A. Ah, a jakie są twoje? +5 B. Tak, domyślam się, że ma też liczne zalety. // C. Mimo wszystko powinien starać się być milszy. -5 Chrome ♥:Cześć Gardienne! A. Nie wypróbowujesz już nowych powitań? -5 B. Czesć Chrome! Jak się masz? // C. Hey Baby, jak leci? +5 Mery ♥:Widziałaś, potarła mi włosy!!! A. Tak, widziałam, to było urocze. +5 (Choć polscy tłumacze napisaliby przystojne -.-) B. Tak, widziałam. (Ale nie rozumiem zachwytu tym wyróżnieniem.) // C. Tak, widziałam. To było naprawdę too much. (za dużo XD) -5 Cryllis ♥:Dzień dobry, co cię sprowadza? A. Wypytuję trochę wszystkich o emisariuszy, // B. Kompletnie nic, spaceruję. -5 C. Uznasz mnie za zbyt ciekawską, jeśli ci powiem. +5 Feng Zifu ♥:Oczekuje Was w Sali Kryształu. (Was - forma grzecznościowa) A. (Idź natychmiast) // B. (Uporządkuj swoje rzeczy przed wyjściem.) // Huang Hua ♥:Dzieci są cudowne! A. Lub nie. // B. Są naszą przyszłością! +5 C. Nie za bardzo wiem, nigdy nie byłam przyzwyczajona do przebywania z nimi. // 2A♥:Nie lubisz dzieci? A. Niespecjalnie. niesprawdzone B. Wcale. -5 C. Zależy jakie? niesprawdzone ♥:To dlatego wszyscy mnie znają. A. Ale ta historia to tylko bajka! // B. Nie pomyślałabym, że niektóre nasze bajki są prawdziwymi historiami tutaj! // ♥:Nigdy ci ich nie brakuje? A. Oczywiście, że tak, ale utknęłam tutaj... Więc tak naprawdę nie mam innego wyboru niż przeć naprzód, nie myśląc o tym. +5 z Hua i Zifu B. Nie, naprawdę nie miałam czasu myśleć o tym aż do teraz. // C. Nie wiem, nigdy nie miałam okazji, żeby zadać sobie to pytanie... -5 z Hua i Zifu ♥:Jestem naprawdę usatysfakcjonowana, że cię poznałam. A. Ja jednak nie jestem bardzo interesująca... // B. Ja również! +5 C. (Co mnie to obchodzi...) -5 ♥:Jakie plotki słyszałaś? A. Zdaje się, że Feniksy powstają ze swoich popiołów. // B. Zdaje się, że łza Feniksa może uleczyć wszystko, nawet śmierć! // C. Zdaje się, że Feniksy żyją 500 lat! // Miiko ♥: Nie mogliśmy im pomóc, ale mimo wszystko podjęliśmy pewne działania i wysłaliśmy naszych najlepszych przedstawicieli, alby pomogli im odzyskać jeden z najcenniejszych skarbów: flet Hameln-Weser. A.(Hameln... Jak we "Fleciście z Hameln"?) // B (Hameln-Weser? Ta nazwa brzmi bardzo niemiecko. Nie widzę zbytniego związku z tym słynnymmHuang Hua!) // C. (Skarb? Chciałabym zobaczyć ten flet.) info o lov, ale chyba // ♥:Tak czy inaczej, jest tak, że nie masz wyboru. A. Sympatyczna tyrania. -5 B. Można powiedzieć, że masz problemy z odmówieniem czegokolwiek Huang Hua? // C. Dobra, dla mnie to żaden problem. +5 ♥:... A. (Powiedz, co masz z tyłu głowy.) // (w sensie, co myślisz XD byli zdziwieni, że nie jestem taka głupia) B. (Powstrzymaj się przed opiniowaniem.) // C. (Pójdź najkrótszą drogą.) // Karuto ♥:Oh, nic jest bardzo dobry dla plebsu, bardzo praktyczny, by wycierać kurze i szorować garnki. A. A wasz fartuch, ociekający tłuszczem? -5 B. Mój strój jest bardzo ładny, bardzo go lubię! // C. ... (Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.) +5 ♥:Jak wszystkich mężczyzn fenghuang, musimy nazywać go "Feng" przed jego imieniem "Zifu". A. Więc Feng jest partykułą. -5 B. Nie wiedziałam o partykułach, przepraszam... +5 C. Kobiety też jakąś mają? // ♥:... A. (Graj w jego grę) +5 B. (Nie wchodź w jego grę.) -5 Alajea ♥:Och Gardienne wrócili!!! Ezarel, Navra... i nawet Valkyon! A. Wreszcie będziesz mogła zapytać Ezarela, dlaczego dał ci tę grzankę z miodem! // B. To chyba się cieszysz, że Navra wrócił. // C. Dlaczego ,,... i nawet Valkyon"? // 1B♥:Masz rację, że wygrywa najlepszy. A. (Słucham? Ona jest poważna?) // B. Powodzenia! // ♥:Ale nie pokłóciłyście się, co? A. Pokłóciłyśmy. // B. Nie, dlaczego? -5 C. Nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać. +5 ♥:Bardzo bym chciała mieć tyle klasy co ona. A. Oh, rozumiem, ale ty już masz swój własny styl. +5 B. Powinnaś zapytać o radę Purriry. // ♥: Przy okazji, wiesz, czym jest fenghuang? A. Oczywiście. // B. Wcale nie. // 4A♥:Więc co to? A. Yokai! B. Nue! C. Feniks! ♥:Co ty tu robisz? A. Muszę wypełnić misję dla Purrala, nic wyjątkowego, szukam rzeczy. // B. Czekam aż upłynie czas. W sumie nie mam nic wielkiego do roboty. // ♥:... A. (Przedstaw Alajea Huang Hua.) +10 B. (Idź z nią gdzieś indziej.) // Ykhar ♥: Dużo podróżowałam w celach zarobkowych. Musiałam się zasymilować i nauczyć lokalnych dialektów. A. Wygląda na to, że masz bardzo interesujące życie... (Uniosłam wzrok ku niebu.) -10 B. To imponujące. // C. W takim razie nie zabieram ci więcej czasu. +5? Karenn ♥:I ja naprawdę mam ochotę dowiedzieć się, na czym polegała ich ,,super misja" A. I nadal dziwię się, dlaczego ściągasz na siebie kłopoty? // B. Chyba nie mówisz poważnie?! +5 C. Na pewno dowiemy się tego w swoim czasie. -10 ♥:Idziesz się ze mną schować? A. (Kusi mnie, żeby się dowiedzieć.) Zgoda, idę z tobą. // B. (Nie mam ochoty nikogo szpiegować.) Przykro mi, ale nie chcę się w to mieszać! // ♥:Na wszystkie smoki! To jakieś szaleństwo! Tyle się dowiedziałyśmy... A. Przyznaję, że ja też cieszę się, że tyle się dowiedziałyśmy. // B. Naprawdę nie jestem przekonana czy zrobiłam dobrze, decydując się na znoszenie takiego ciężaru przez ciebie. -5 C. Lepiej będzie jak sobie stąd pójdziemy, zanim ktoś jeszcze wróci. // 3A♥:... A. Poza tym, nienawidzę plotek. -5 B. Nigdy zbytnio nie interesowały mnie plotki. // C. Chociaż lubię wiedzieć, co w trawie piszczy. +5 3A, potem B♥:Więc być może cię nawrócę? A. Nie wiem... Zobaczymy! // B. Bez wątpienia, przyznaję, że ostatecznie doceniłam dowiedzenie się tego wszystkiego. +5 C. Nie sądzę, nie... -5 ♥:... A. Karenn, nie chcę, żebyś wpakowała mnie w kolejne kłopoty. -5 B. Karenn, bardzo cię lubię, ale przebywanie z tobą to dla mnie zbyt duże ryzyko. +5 C. Karenn, naprawdę musimy bardziej uważać. // ♥:Mogłaś się nie zgodzić, żebym towarzyszyła ci przy wchodzeniu do Q.G.! A. Nie miałam nic do powiedzenia w tej historii... /// B. Ja... (To prawda, ma rację.) // C. Wtedy mi to nie przeszkadzało. // ♥:Miałam cię za całkiem sympatyczną, naprawdę mam wrażenie, że muszę zweryfikować mój osąd. A. Ja śnię czy próbujesz wywołać u mnie poczucie winy? -5 B. Przepraszam, cała ta historia przysporzyła mi dużo stresu i nieodpowiednio zareagowałam... +5 C. Po prostu powiedziałam ci, co uważam. // ♥:Hmm? A. Jesteś zakochana w Nevrze? // B. Czy Nevra to twój brat? // C. Jak to jest, że jesteś tak blisko z Nevrą? // 7B♥:Pomyślałabyś, że jest siostrą Ezarela? A. Może i tak, nie wiem zbyt wiele na temat Ezarela. // B. Nie wygląda na to, żeby byli sobie bliscy, zdziwiłoby mnie to. // C. Nie wiem, dałaś mi do myślenia... // ♥:... A. (Powinnam się wtrącić, w końcu to po części moja wina. Powiem Karuta, żeby zabrał część moich racji.) // B. (Pomimo, że ponoszę częściową odpowiedzialność za sytuację, w jakiej się znalazła, nie chcę dzielić się z nią swoimi racjami.) // C. (No i dobrze, może to ją czegoś nauczy. Nie chcę oddawać jej swoich racji.) // |-|Przebieg odcinka= *Agathe:P - odcinek 11 - streszczenie |-|Uniwersum= Stołówka-odc11.1.jpg Stołówka-odc11.2.jpg |-|Ilustracje= 11Ilu Leiftan.jpg 11Ilu Huang Hua.jpg |-|Strój= Strój Maid of Phoenix.png Czepiec Maid of Phoenix.png Naszyjnik Maid of Phoenix.png |-|Przedmioty= Drobny piasek plaży eel.png|Drobny piasek plaży eel Ogniste cytryny.png|Ogniste cytryny Kwiaty wiśni.png|Kwiaty wiśni Kategoria:Odcinki